Hats Off To BJ!
Hats Off to BJ! is the 39th episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot B.J. comes running to the playground and announces that he lost his very favorite red hat! The wind blew it off and it landed on a mail truck. The children decide that they need to help him find it. They even make him one with the Barney Bag. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. Luckily, at the end, B.J. gets a package from Reggie, the mailman in the truck that his hat landed on, and inside is his long lost hat! Cast *Barney *BJ *Kenneth *Tosha *Shawn *Juan Song List #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Truck #The Ants Go Marching #S'Mores #Clean Up #That's Hats #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Barney Bag #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Juan. Juan will mentioned to Super Scrambler!. *This is the only episode where Shawn and Juan appear together. *When Juan sings a line in the song "That's Hats," he reveals that his favorite color is yellow, just like Baby Bop's. *Tosha wear the same dress from Twice Is Nice! and Goes To Hollywood. And a long hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Mystery and The Balls and Writes A Story. And a short hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor and Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same shirt from Any Way You Slice It, except the wears jeans, instead of wears shorts. And a short hair. *On May 31, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday, The first one daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll sits on a round table, wave to left hand. *This BJ costume used in this episode was Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. Clip from Hats Off To BJ! # Barney Theme Song (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney London Bridge (1993 version) (Part 1) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Trading Places!) # Barney comes to life (Trading Places!'s version) (Kristen's version) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Trading Places!) # Barney comes to life (Trading Places) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video), Let's Make Music (2006) and Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Trading Places!) # Barney London Bridge (1993 version) (Part 2) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # The Building is great job!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # The Adventure screen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On TV! for Trucks! (Clip and audio from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Hola, Mexico! and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # The Adventure Screen about Trucks! (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) # The Adventure Screen dissappear (A Picture of Health) (Clip from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from A Picture of Health) # Barney The Wheels on the Truck (2000 version) (Clip from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Hi BJ (Easy, Breezy Day!) (Clip from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) Audio from Hats Off To BJ! # Barney Theme Song (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Barney London Bridge (1995 Version) (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Barney comes to life (Hats Off to BJ!) (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Hi Keesha (Stop! Go! and Hats Off to BJ!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Stop! Go!) # Barney i think pictures is stu-u-upendous! (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Kids is wearing PJ's On! (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # The Adventure Screen about Zoo!!!!!! (Clip from Who's Who at the Zoo? and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # The Adventure Screen dissappear (Hats Off To BJ!) (Clip from Ready, Set, Go! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Barney Car Medley (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!, A-Camping We Will Go! (episode), Trading Places!, Barney's Good Day, Good Night and On the Road Again) # Barney The Wheels on the Truck Again! (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Hi BJ (Hats Off to BJ!) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Barney comes to play (Hats Off to BJ!) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Barney Says Segment (Hats Off to BJ!) (The Mobile will upload Upcoming Up Next Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 4, Episode 5) called Hola, Mexico! From: Hats Off To BJ!) # And remember, I Love You! (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Barney End Credits (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation